Tortured
by Dragovich
Summary: (No past story, only this) König (my own oc) kidnapped teams RWBY, CRDL, and JNPR to torture them for his own amusement and to hear them beg... Who'll break first and who'll die an unpleasant death? (Don't read if you don't like to see any of them die, tortured, and slightly molested)
1. The kill

_'I have been searching for next targets, now they're in my hands... What the hell do I do now?' _König thought as he looked at the twelve students in cells _'Who to hurt, who to hurt? I know!'_ he thought with a small grin on his face, so he pointed an air horn at a mic

* * *

Cardin slowly opened his eyes _'Where the fuck am I?!'_ he asked himself, he tried to move only to be stopped by chains on both his arms and legs, he was about to yell when he heard a loud ear popping noise for three seconds _'RISE AND SHINE MY CHILDREN!'_ said a man _'I know who all of you are... But I'll go for the first person I saw awake, Mr. Winchester, prepare yourself.'_ said König "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" yelled Cardin, he looked around to see if he could find a way out, then a man wearing an over coat came in the room holding a bag "So Cardin Winchester..." said the man as he opened his bag to look for something "I heard about the things you did." said the man as he pulled out a revolver and a dust infused bullet "Now, let's play a game..." he said standing up leaving the gun on the floor in front of Cardin "I'll let you go, but first you must pass my tests, okay?" he asked with a warm smile "Who are you?" asked Cardin, the man looked at him then he turned the lights on for all the cells revealing eleven other students through the glass walls "My name is König Amsel..." said the man as he came closer to Cardin "And you my friend are going to play this game." said König as he readied his pistol "Pick the gun up" he said pointing at the pistol on the floor, Cardin picked the gun up and pointed it at König "Bad choice friend." said König as he lowered his pistol, he opened the door for Cardin then he said "Go and be free." Cardin slowly approached the door while still pointing the gun at König _'Now!'_ thought König as he disarmed Cardin "Cardin, you have failed to amuse me..." said König as he took a knife from his overcoat and stabbed Cardin's stomach "This is your fault, now die!" yelled König as he removed his knife and stabbed Cardin, blood covering his hand, he took another knife using his left hand and began stabbing him

* * *

The others were forced to watch the murder, they saw how brutal this man was, they saw the smile on his face as he stabbed Cardin

* * *

König stopped after he noticed Cardin was dead, he took Cardin's lifeless body and dragged it out of the room leaving blood trails "To all of you, dinner will be served, but this fellow is unlucky to die today... Tell me what you want to eat, cause I'm sure as hell this guy won't make it." he said before laughing "But seriously, tell me if you guys need anything, except freedom, unless you want to end up like this guy." he said raising Cardin a bit then stabbing his knife through Cardin's cheek "See what I mean?" he said in a very calm voice, he left the room then androids were sent into each cell to free them from the chains _'The master has requested for you.'_ said the android outside everyone's cells "What does he want?" asked a very pissed Yang, the android looked at them then played a voice recorded message _'Bring them to the kitchen, but don't let them out of your sight... And also, get someone to dispose of Mr. Winchester's body.'_ _  
_

Everyone was shocked, earlier he just killed a guy brutally, now he wants them to eat dinner with him "What if we don't go?" asked Jaune, the droid played another message _'If they don't go, then okay, I can respect the fact that they don't trust me, bring the food to them if they don't cooperate, Am I clear?'_

The others were okay with that, but they were unsure of what he'll do to the food, so some of them stayed while some of they followed.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm back for more, now I'm just doing this cause a friend asked me to do it... I'm surely gonna finish this.**


	2. Dinner time

"He just killed Cardin, what do we do?" asked Sky

"We get out of here." said Dove

"And that's how Cardin died, dumbass." said Russel

"Then what do you think we should do then?!" yelled Dove

"..." Russel didn't answer as he saw König drop from the ceiling behind Dove, with a turn Dove found König holding Cardin's head, König gave it to him and said "The choice is yours, not mine." with that König left the room via grappling hook

"Dove, let go of that." said Sky, Dove examined the head, he opened the mouth to see a detonator of some sort, he dropped the head by accident, it hit the floor removing the top revealing a small bomb "Wh-What the fuck?!" he yelled

"Dove, put the detonator down, now!" yelled Russel, Dove looked at the detonator and put it in his pocket

"Good enough." said Sky before have his arm unexpectedly broken by König

* * *

The room was large, and it was rather clean for a guy who kills people, Jaune and the others looked at the area in awe as they saw a few beowolf cubs in small cages, they heard someone playing a piano they went to the source and saw König playing the piano beside him a woman, her body structure was a bit like Pyrrha's, but she had red hair and blue eyes, he was too busy playing it that he didn't notice the people staring at him "Do you think she'll remembers the time we played this together?" he asked the android, the android looked at him and hugged him "König, I know you're sad, but please try and forget the pain." said the woman "Look Katelyn, I... Okay, I'll try and forget." he said before looking behind him "Oh, there you are, I hope you guys like the food, I had Katelyn help me with it." he said with a bright smile, he asked them to follow him to a room where he showed them their weapons, then he took them to the dining room

"Please take your seats and enjoy your meal." he said before calling an android to bring some food to the others that didn't join them

After eating König asked them something that shocked them all "So, would you rather sleep the same way you did when you got here or should I add a bed in each of your cells?"

* * *

**I know, König's weird, but he has his reasons for being nice to them before he tortures them**


	3. The plan of attack

"Are just gonna stare at me or are you gonna answer the question?" asked König, no one answered "I guess I have no choice but to remove one of your friend's eye..." he said grabbing a hunting knife, he ordered his androids to hold everyone down then he ordered another one to get Ruby "DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER!" yelled Yang only to be knocked out by a droid "My friends, I'll give you a minute or two to think... You better do it fast or else miss Rose dies." he said as he grabbed Ruby's hair and pointed the knife near her eye "You answer the question or I carve her beautiful silver eyes out!" he yelled as he stabbed his knife on the table "We'll take it." said Weiss causing König to look at her "Ms. Schnee, who'll be the first one tomorrow..." he said as he let go of Ruby "Are you okay ma'am?" he asked her, Ruby was silent so he ordered his androids to bring the beds into their cells

* * *

_'You are allowed to use these beds, but you will be ready for tomorrow morning you will be tortured or worse.'_ was heard from a recorded message from König, Ruby laid on the bed still pretty much scared because of that moment "Guy, we need to find a way out of here." said Blake, causing everyone to look at her as she explained her plan.

* * *

König woke up and opened his scroll to see what they were doing, only to see them sleeping quietly _'I'll start later...'_ he thought as he sharpened his knife and refilled his ammo _'Starting with you two.'_ he thought as he looked at a board that has their pictures and names, he quickly grab two throwing knives and threw them at Yang and Ruby's picture

* * *

"Give them all something to eat..." said König as he grabbed a rifle with engravings that say 'Genauigkeit' "And make sure you drug miss Xiao Long's meal..." he said as he gave his android some sort of drugs "And tell me if she finished eating... This drug will make sure that Xiao Long's virginity will be lost in front of her dear sister!" he said before laughing, then he stopped and looked at his droid "This is the part where you laugh with me." he said before laughing, then the droid started laughing "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." then König ordered the droid to give them their food.

* * *

**Why must he do this? Why is he going to do this? Why does his androids laugh like that? You'll find out someday (except why the androids were laughing like that, no one will ever know!) Give a suggestion on how to torture both Ren and Jaune, I would happily appreciate it and God bless**


	4. The FNG (Fucking new guy)

**I added a friend's oc to help König out, he's name is Grey Tory, go check him out at: **Fanfic Bros | FanFiction

* * *

"On second thought, give me my scroll, I need to invite someone here..." said König as he looked at Ruby's picture then looking back at the android "Someone important to Ms. Rose." he said with a grin

_'He'll be here in a few minutes.'_ he thought, then he heard someone knock on his door so he answered the door to see a 14 year-old man wearing a hood and small bag "Grey, you arrived just in time for the party!" he said as he allowed Grey to enter the building "A silent type, huh? That's okay, I understand." he said with a warm smile, he let him eat something and then he was approached by one of his androids _"Sir, miss Xiao Long is now unconscious."_ said the android "Wunderbar! Grey, you know miss Rose, correct?" he asked, Grey nodded in response "Good, cause you'll be torturing her by raping Yang." said König before laughing like a complete maniac.

* * *

"Yang, YANG WAKE UP!" yelled Ruby as she looked at her drugged sister, then she heard a door open, she looked back and saw König "Good morning my children! We have a very special friend here, but first I need to move Ms. Xiao Long to Ms. Rose's cell." he said, he opened Yang's cell and carried her bridal style "There we go! Now meet our guest."he made a gesture then to their surprise it was Grey, Ruby felt like crying "Grey what are you doing?" she asked him, he looked at her and said "Helping him, what does it look like" Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing"No NO! You would never work for him" she yelled, König looked at him before saying "He already is." this made Weiss furious "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!?" yelled Weiss "I made him better, I made him a monster!" he said as he laughed like a maniac "Grey, you get to have Yang now." he said as he walked up to Yang to cut a big hole through her pants and panties "Enjoy your meal." he said as he chained Yang to the floor. "I'll leave you to it as I..." he then looked at Weiss in a way that scared the heiress "Hunt down your sister." he said going to Weiss' cell holding a metal collar and putting it on Weiss "This will kill you if you get out of the building." he said with a smile "I promise you, it'll hurt so bad..." he said as he put his knife on her cheer "And I'll make sure this is a good one." he said as he called one of his androids, it came in the room with Weiss' rapier "That collar also stops you from using your semblance, but allows you to use mine if I use it..." he said as he grabbed his rifle from behind him "I'll give you a head start." with that Weiss ran and went straight for the doors only to fell a very powerful shock the made her fall on her knees "Damn it." she said as she got up and looked for a good place to wait for him.

* * *

"Weiss, your tactics aren't going to help you here!" he yelled as he killed the lights to the whole house, he activated his semblance which made Weiss see everyone's heat and blood pressure "Now, we settle this." he whispered in her ear making Weiss look back only to find nothing, then she felt someone grab her hand where myrtenaster was "You can never see where I am." he said as he threw the rapier out of her grasp, he began beating her up, when she wasn't fighting back he ripped her clothes apart "Now, I'll make sure you'll feel what Yang is feeling." he said as he entered her.

* * *

"You have done an excellent job." said König as he made a toast with his ally "Here, you deserve it." he said handing Grey 5000 lien "And if you try and give that back, I'll shoot that pretty little face of yours." he said as he pointed a pistol at Grey's head "Now, if you are finished eating, you may do whatever you please to do with them." he said with a smile, Grey just nodded and continued eating _'What kind of person is he?!'_ he thought as he ate his food.

* * *

**König has a new ally, but will Grey betray him or not? We'll figure that out some other day**


	5. Blood Soaked

_'What the fuck?! This guy is fucking insane!'_ thought Grey as he opened a door that says 'Staff only' he opened it and saw decaying corpses, bodies and bones on the floor, he looks at them and noticed they had name tags he went to one of the bodies and read the name tag "Jericho." he said, then he heard a girl scream in pain so he ran out of the room and looked for the source: a room that says 'Security Room'.

* * *

König went out of his room to check on his beowolves when he heard a knock on the door, he grabbed his knife and concealed it in his overcoat as he walked towards the door "Who is it?" he asked from behind the door

"Please sir, I just need some place to stay in for the night... I got lost here and your house is the first one that I found in this area." said a woman, she sounded like she was 18, König opened the door to see a girl with brown eyes and said

"Please, make yourself at home and stay for as long as you want! I have food in the dining room, I'll even escort you there." he said in a cheerful tone, the woman looked at him and thanked him _'I know what to do with such an woman.'_ he thought as he told the woman to follow him

"Since you know of my little kingdom, I must advise you not to go to the staff room, you can enter any other room except for that one." he said, she nodded and ate some food as König left the woman noticed a room that says 'Security Room'.

She got up and knocked on the door... Nothing, so she went in and saw 11 teenagers in cells, chained to the floor, she then heard fotsteps behind her, she looked back to see König holding a knife

"You know... I have to make sure you don't talk." he said as he covered her mouth and nose with a rag, the scent of acetone and bleach knocked her out _'First step is done, now for the second step.'_ he thought as he carried the woman to the medical drone's room

"I need you to remove her eyes with out her feeling a thing." ordered König, the android took the woman and placed her on the operating table.

Minutes later:

_"Removal of the females eyes are successful."_ said the android, König pat the android on the back

"You will be a good doctor one day." he said, then he took the girl , covering ahimself in a bit of her blood and placed her on the floor in the security room. The woman woke up and opened her eyes, she felt her eyelids move up, but she couldn't see, then she heard König say

"I really think your eyes are beautiful, so I removed them." he said as he shuts the door. The woman closed her eyes screamed then she heard the door open

"Ma'am, are you okay?" asked Grey, the woman was silent, he turned her head so that she could see her

"It's okay, what happened?" he asked, she opened her eyes revealing to him what happened

"Ma'am I'll try and find a bandage to help it stop the bleeding a bit, he looked all over the room and found a medical kit in a drawer, he covered her eyes and said he'll get her out of there, he opened the door to see König with blood on his gloves and overcoat, König looked at him then looked behind him "Are you okay, grey? it seems like you've seen a ghost." he said, König looked behind Grey

"... Grey, leave us and go check on the people in the cells." he said as he took out his knife, Grey left the room and then he heard the woman scream in pain and König laughing, König opened the door revealing that he was completely covered in the woman's blood and in his hand he held the woman's head

"Grey, go check on them or else you'll be next." he said in a threatening voice, Grey went in to the cell room and saw Weiss in the corner in her cell, curled up into a ball and Ruby crying, while Yang was just sitting beside her, he entered Ruby's cell and closed the door behind him

"Look guys, I..." he stopped as he dodged Yang, he knew he couldn't blame her, he did fuck her in front of Ruby, he got into his fighting stance, then Yang lunged at him, he dodges her and he gave a punch of his own, Yang dodged and steps back _'Now's my chance'_ thought Grey as he looked at Yang

"Look Yang, I was forced to do that, I'm sorry." he said, he saw Yang running towards him, he leaned back and closed his eyes on the thick glass wall behind him and waited, he heard something hit the wall, he opened his eyes to see Yang's fist on the wall, he looked at her and noticed she had tears, he hugged her, she hugged him back as she cried.

* * *

König had a body bag strapped on a medical bed, he opened the door to the cell rooms to see Grey comforting Ruby, Yang, and Weiss

"All in one room, huh? Okay then, but Weiss you will be sleeping in your cell... Same with you Yang." he said.

Grey looked at him and said "What's in the bag?"

"You finally spoke!" said König as he moved the bed into the cell in between Ruby and Yang's cell, he unstrapped the bag and opened it revealing a naked 10 year old girl with blue hair, to König this was funny, but to Ruby, Yang, and Grey it was horrid

"SAPPHIRE!" the three yelled in sync

"You remember her, good..." said König as he took a pistol from his coat and point it at her head "Now, you do as I say and she lives." he lied

They nodded as he stood up and carried Sapphire like she was a doll, she tried to get out of his grasp only to fail

"Now Grey, chain them on the wall!" ordered König as he pointed the gun at Sapphire's head once again, Grey chained them while König chained Sapphire where Yang was when Grey fucked her

"You know what to do." he said shocking everyone in there "You heard me, now do it!" he said shooting the roof 3 three times.

* * *

**I'm stopping here, I need new ****materials... And more twisted ocs to help König (Grey isn't twisted, but König turned him to a monster)**


	6. The Joy

**Sorry, but I'm focusing on Grey and König from now on, I got used to ocs that I just can't stop myself!**

* * *

"Surely you're not serious?" said Grey

"Oh, I am... Get her some better clothes then give her something to eat, she looks skinny... Too skinny to kill with razor blades, now go!" ordered König causing everyone to look at him

"What? I'm not gonna kill her like that, she's... Look at her! I tore off her clothes, that punishment already..." he went next to Sapphire "Don't worry, are you hurt?" he asked her making her nod "Good, now let's get these chains of you, and try not to run or I'll murder everyone in this every room." he said with a sadistic smile

König heard the cell door open "Tory, the clothes?"

"Uh, here they are." said Grey showing him the clothes

"Good, now go get your... Comrades out of their cells and feed them, they must be hungry... For both food and pain. The lever's by the last cell." he said as he went outside of the cell room

Grey pulled the lever opening every door at once "Sorry about that guy, he's kinda insane." he said to them

"That's why we have a plan to escape... Kill him." said Blake

* * *

"Now, isn't this a surprise! Everyone eat up, I'll be here looking at this lantern that I'll light up..." he said as he put a burning match in the lantern "Then I'll just sit here, facing the wall, completely unprotected..." he said as he signaled his androids to leave "With my back completely exposed to knives, and by knives the knife by Belladonna." he said before looking back to see them all looking at him like they saw a ghost "I found out via the security cams." he said as he stood up "It was flawless, but you forgot the cameras, you imbecile!" he yelled as he shot Blake in the stomach "I didn't want to do it, but you forced me to do it." he knocked on the wall to call his androids "Bring them to the cells!... And bring their food with them." he said before walking over Blake "You're such a beautiful person, but you wanted me dead, now you'll live with the other girl I killed..." he said before patching her stomach up "She had such beautiful eyes, and her body was wonderful, but she had to disobey me, she didn't listen." he said as he choked Blake "You understand, right?" Blake just nodded "Good, good, now you'll be staying in the guest room until that injury heals, I can't kill you while you're weak, but I can rape you... And again where's the fun in that?" he said as he strapped her onto a medical bed "Now don't worry, you might feel pleasure between your legs." he said as he started fingering her  
"S-Stop..." she begged

"Oh, you're overflowing, let me get that for you." he said as he started lapping her (wtf?)

"P-Please, I'll b-be obedient! I-I'll listen to you..." she said stopping König

"Good girl, now tell me where do you want it?" he asked

Blake knew what would happen next, she didn't know what to do, so she made her decision "My mouth..." she said only to be kissed

"There, now you can get off this medical bed, I'll need it for tomorrow." he said removing the straps

She could attack him, but the androids were there watching her every move

"Can I at least go back to my friends?" she asked

"Since you're a good girl, I'll let you all sleep in the guest house..." he looked back to see Grey "Tory, get the prisoners out of there and in the guest house."

"Wait, what?" Grey asked in confusion

"You heard me and you can go there too, just tell me and I'll approve it."

"Will do."

_'Just who is this_ guy?'

* * *

**Well, I'll just let him explain himself next time or something**


End file.
